


A New Beginning

by celestialteapot



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Hecate tells Pippa everything. Then there's wine.





	A New Beginning

They walked in silence for some time after Hecate finished telling Pippa about everything. 

“Oh, Hiccup. I’m so sorry.” Pippa eventually said, taking Hecate’s hand and squeezing tightly. 

“Now you know why...why I had to…” she couldn’t say it. 

Pippa moved in front of her friend. “I would have tried to help you, you know that.”

“I know.” Hecate looked away. 

“Well,” Pippa said brightly. “Now you can have dinner with me.”

“Dinner…?”

“Yes. I know this charming little restaurant, you’ll love it. We could even make it a...date...if you want.”

“A date?” Hecate flushed slightly. “I’d like that.”

Pippa beamed at her. “Excellent. Tonight? I’m sure Miss Cackle will excuse you from whatever duties you have.”

\---

Miss Cackle was delighted to excuse her deputy head from night patrol and the pair were instructed to “have fun!”

\---

And fun they did have. After several glasses of very good wine, Hecate was considerably tipsy and this made her more than a little brave as she pulled an equally tipsy Pippa into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. 

Somehow they made it back to the castle, giggling and holding hands. Their broomsticks followed behind them as they’d wisely decided they were both too impaired to fly...or use a transportation spell so it had been a long walk up the mountain in the cold air. The walk had sobered them up somewhat, but Miss Bat gave the pair of them a fond smile as they tried to ‘act sober’ when meeting her in the corridor. 

Once safely back in Hecate’s room, Pippa wasted no time in removing all of their clothes and pulling Hecate down onto the bed.

\---

The next morning a beaming Miss Cackle delivered a tea try (with two cups!) to Hecate’s room with a pot of tea and more importantly, a hangover potion.


End file.
